Böser Junge oder Savin me
by nebelhorn
Summary: Er war schon immer ein böser Junge gewesen. Tatsächlich konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals etwas Selbstloses für irgendjemanden getan zu haben. Vielleicht als er ganz klein war, nun, jedenfalls wusste er es nicht mehr. Songfic:Savin me-Nickelback


----------------------

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts außer der Idee. Song: Nickelback - Savin'Me  
Anm1: Nicht das, was du nach diesem Titel erwartest.  
Anm2: Am Anfang sind der Songtext und die Storyline noch sehr weit von einander entfernt, mit der Zeit nähren sie sich allerdings an, also nicht gleich die Story abbrechen bitte.

----------------------

Böser Junge oder Savin`me.

----------------------

Sie summte leise eine Melodie, die sie irgendwann mal, irgendwo gehört hatte. Es war das einzige Muggellied, das in ihrem Kopf hängen geblieben war.

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

Er war schon immer ein böser Junge gewesen. Tatsächlich konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals etwas Selbstloses für irgendjemanden getan zu haben. Vielleicht als er ganz klein war, jedenfalls wusste er es nicht mehr.  
Für ihn hatte das „gut sein" nie eine Rolle gespielt, Vater gehorchen, ja, sich um seinen Vorteil kümmern auch definitiv, aber nie das Richtige um der Richtigkeit willen tun.  
Draco realisierte das sogar selber, er hatte schon mit 10, als er nach Hogwards gekommen war, gemerkt, dass er sich ziemlich von anderen Menschen unterschied- ja, sogar von den Slytherins. Er mochte Menschen nicht- er war weder an Kommunikationen, noch allgemein an zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen interessiert.

_Oh, I reach for you_

Und trotzdem, irgendwie zog er die Menschen magisch an. Nun, vielleicht sollte es nicht „trotzdem" heißen, sonder viel eher „gerade deswegen". Die desinteressierte Aura machte ihn schließlich besonders.

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you_

Er sah sich um. Der Raum war klein und hatte keine Fenster. Keine Fluchtmöglichkeiten.

_Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Irgendwie hatte alles falsch geendet. Er war kein Anführer- er war doch schon immer der Feigling vom Dienst gewesen. Er war jemand, der sich hinter den Mächtigen versteckte, jemand, der in Notsituationen immer alles tat, um seinen Arsch zu retten- egal, wie ehelos es auch sein mochte.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standin__g  
And teach me wrong from right_

Und doch, alle sein Slytherins schauten zu ihm auf. Er trampelte auf Schwächeren herum, er buckelte vor den Stärkeren, aber er war ein Reinblut. Ein Malfoy. So schrecklich blaublütig, dass es schon fast unmöglich für ihn war, menschlich zu empfinden.

_And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me _

_Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

Wie gesagt, Draco hatte keine richtigen Beziehungen zu anderen Menschen- nur eine zu sich selber. Er wollte nicht dauernd umgackert oder angehimmelt werden. Und was er ganz sicher auch nicht wollte, war es, „gerettet" zu werden. Er mochte, wer er war. Er wollte niemand anderer sein.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you_

Liebesgeschichten waren nicht sein Ding- nicht das er nicht ab und an ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln spürte, aber er würde nicht weiter daran denken. Überhaupt, Draco dachte nicht gerne nach. Meistens war er nur noch verwirrter, wenn er sich bemühte, einen Gedanken auszuarbeiten.

_These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Keine Fluchtmöglichkeit. Das Ordensquartier war viel zu gut beschützt. Tja, er hatte sich einfach verschätzt und nicht erwartet, dass diese harmlose Mission mit seiner Festnahme enden würde.  
Diesmal hatte nicht mal seine armer, verängstigter Junge Karte geholfen- sie würde nicht noch mal darauf reinfallen.

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

Sie. Hermine Granger. Sie hatte ihn einmal laufen lassen- einmal und nicht wieder. Jetzt saß er hier und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Sie kam jeden Tag vorbei und redete auf ihn ein. Wieso auch immer.

_All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'_

Er hatte zuerst versucht, sich mit ihr gut zu stellen. Es klappte nicht. Wieso auch immer. Dann, dann war er wütend geworden und hatte geschrieen. Er wollte nicht „gerettet" werden! Sie hatte nichts dazu gesagt und war gegangen, nur am nächsten Tag zur gewohnten Zeit wieder da zu sein. Wieso auch immer.

_And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Hermine strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Er war schon immer ein böser Junge. Sie war schon immer ein gutes Mädchen.  
Sie würde den bösen Jungen nicht aufgeben.

----------------------

Keine Liebesgeschichte, kein Drama- eine Enttäuschung, nicht wahr?!


End file.
